


1D25 Days - Day 15 - It's A Wonderful Life

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Can we sing Away in a Manger?’ Alice asked as she sat by the Christmas tree again, half an hour later, having conned her parents into ‘just one more song, please Daddy!’<br/>‘Last one baby, ok?’ Nick said.</p>
<p>‘Hey, you two, stand with Alice by the tree and I’ll record it.’ Harry said, plucking his phone from his pocket.</p>
<p>Louis grinned as he saw Niall turn the lounge lights down so they were just lit by the lights on the Christmas tree and twinkling lights in the windows.  </p>
<p>‘Ready sweetheart?’ Nick asked, picking Alice up from the floor.  ‘I’ll let you and Daddy sing, ok?’<br/>‘Please sing Papa, please.’ She begged and Nick rolled his eyes.<br/>‘Sing, Nick, just you know, quietly!’ Louis teased, reaching forward to kiss Nick softly.</p>
<p>‘Get on with it!’ Niall heckled from across the room.  ‘Or get a room!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 15 - It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt was: “ “Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.” ~~It’s a Wonderful Life - A quote prompt! It’s a Wonderful Life is probably one of my all-time favorite Christmas movies. Incorporate the spirit of the above quote, and the quote itself, into your ficlet.”
> 
> I’ve never seen the film so had to google the clip to try and get it into context, so hope that this is ok!
> 
> And yes, another Tomlinshaw - appears I can't write anything else at the moment!

Nick picked Alice up from where she was trying to pull baubles off the Christmas tree. ‘Come on darling, please don’t pull them off.’ He admonished her gently. 

Nick and Louis’ joint Christmas Eve / Birthday party was in full swing. They’d had people over since lunchtime and Alice was beginning to flag. Alice was almost 4 years old and she had grasped the concept of Christmas and Father Christmas, and she’d been telling everyone that she was staying up until he came.

‘Is it bedtime baby girl?’ Louis asked, sliding one arm around Nick’s waist and stroking Alice’s cheek.  
‘No Daddy! I have to wait for Santa!’ She cried, rubbing her blue eyes.  
‘I think we should at least get you into your new Christmassy pj’s – is that ok?’ Nick asked her.

She nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

*** 

‘Can we sing Away in a Manger?’ Alice asked as she sat by the Christmas tree again, half an hour later, having conned her parents into ‘just one more song, please Daddy!’  
‘Last one baby, ok?’ Nick said.

‘Hey, you two, stand with Alice by the tree and I’ll record it.’ Harry said, plucking his phone from his pocket.

Louis grinned as he saw Niall turn the lounge lights down so they were just lit by the lights on the Christmas tree and twinkling lights in the windows. 

‘Ready sweetheart?’ Nick asked, picking Alice up from the floor. ‘I will let you and Daddy sing, ok?’  
‘Please sing Papa, please.’ She begged and Nick rolled his eyes.  
‘Sing, Nick, just you know, quietly!’ Louis teased, reaching forward to kiss Nick softly.

‘Get on with it!’ Niall heckled from across the room. ‘Or get a room!’

As they sang, a few others joining in, Harry grinned at them. He couldn’t believe how far Nick and Louis had come; from hating each other just a few short years ago and now owning their own home with a little girl and another baby due next Spring.

When they finished singing, Alice climbed down onto the floor, picking up a bell that had fallen off the tree. Ringing it, she beamed up at Louis and Nick, her little face softly lit by the coloured fairy lights from the tree.

‘Did you know darling that, every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.’ Louis told her, kneeling down next to her.

Alice looked at him in wonderment and awe. ‘Really Daddy?’ She asked, looking up at Nick, as if for confirmation.

Nick sat down on the floor next to her, pulling her into his lap. ‘It’s true sweetheart.’ He promised her. ‘When you are older, we’ll watch a film called ‘It’s A Wonderful Life.’  
‘Can we watch it now?’ She asked, rubbing her eyes again.  
‘No baby, you’re too tired. Maybe next year, eh?’  
‘Tomorrow?’ She asked.

Louis laughed. ‘We’ll see. Come on, let’s get to bed. Father Christmas will be here really soon and you have got to be asleep when he comes!’


End file.
